Si el río suena
by kmil-chan
Summary: Oneshot. Iruka y Kakashi son requeridos para una misión y tras volver hay rumores sobre ellos… ¿serán verdad? KakaIru


"Si el río suena…"

Naruto fanfic

Pairing: KakaIru

Iruka y Kakashi son requeridos para una misión y tras volver hay rumores sobre ellos… ¿serán verdad?

Este one-shot participa en las Olimpiadas KakaIru

-.-

Iruka no entendía qué estaba haciendo él allí. Sí, cierto, era un ninja sensor, y uno de los buenos, pero era joven y todavía le quedaban cosas por aprender. Había ninjas sensores mejores que él y, sobre todo, que ya habían trabajado con el legendario Hatake Kakashi. Pero por algún motivo, Sandaime-sama había decidido que el gran ninja copia y él debían hacer equipo en esta misión.

Kakashi, por su parte, tenía la impresión de que el karma había estado esperando pacientemente por devolverle con esa justicia cósmica tan propia de él alguno de sus comentarios condescendientes. Aunque también podría por ser todas las veces que le tomó el pelo a Gai, dejando que un clon de sombra compitiese por él con el maestro de taijutsu, o quizás por ser un inepto para con los sentimientos de los demás. También podría sumar puntos el hecho de haber llevado aquello de intimar con la hija del yakuza cuya localización necesitaba a la cama ¡pero es que aquél sake era demasiado fuerte!

Sea como fuese, Sandaime-sama le había encargado ir en busca de Jiraiya-sama, puesto que necesitaba ayuda con unos pergaminos muy antiguos y el ermitaño pervertido hacía oídos sordos a cualquier mensaje que le hubiera podido llegar. O eso, o alguien estaba interceptando mensajes de Konoha, así que en fuese de un modo u otro, era necesario un grupo reducido de ninjas que pasase desapercibido, a poder ser formado por grandes habilidades en la batalla y un sensor que guiase al equipo, puesto que la última vez que Jiraiya-sama fue visto acababa de abandonar uno de los baños termales más famosos del País del fuego; en dirección este, según les habían dicho. Al parecer, el viejo Sannin se dirigía al límite entre el País del Fuego y el País de la Niebla; quién sabe para qué.

Hasta ahí todo bien, todo normal. El problema fue cuando entró en el despacho un muchacho más joven que él, ¿18 años, quizás? Umino Iruka era el sensor que Hokage-sama había escogido para acompañarle en esta misión. Y Kakashi sabía que se había buscado él solito el hecho de que ningún sensor en su sano juicio quisiera trabajar con él. Cierto, era un buen ninja y siempre se preocupaba por el bienestar de sus camaradas. Pero era una terrible compañía. Sus comentarios solían ser o muy cortantes o muy condescendientes y la gente terminaba por no soportar su presencia. Quizás el que de toda una villa llena de ninjas majaderos sólo Gai fuese él único que acostumbrara a acompañarle –Asuma, en ocasiones- debería haberle dado una pista de su carácter de mierda, pero ah, qué más da ya…

Ahora le habían encasquetado a un novato que se había convertido en chunnin a una edad ridícula, lo cual se traducía en torpeza o estupidez, las dos cosas que más le facilitaba al enemigo poder matarte. Y para colmo era uno que no llevaba bien aquello de que le mandaran. Kakashi suspiró.

Iruka enarcó una ceja. ¿Qué le pasaba a aquél hombre? Vale, quizás haberle dicho a la cara que ser considerado un buen ninja no le daba derecho a comportarse como un imbécil no había sido su mejor carta de presentación. Pero ese "¿en serio?" que prácticamente suspiró con resignación en cuanto terminó de inspeccionarlo de arriba abajo destruyó cualquier filtro de educación que pudiese tener el cerebro de Iruka.

Definitivamente, este iba a ser un largo viaje, pensaron ambos mientras saltaban de un árbol a otro, Kakashi siempre al tanto de los movimientos del más joven, que de momento y casi por inercia había esquivado varios troncos podridos a punto de caer ante cualquier peso añadido, que bien podrían haber hecho caer hasta el más ágil ninja. No era la gran cosa, pero al menos Kakashi sabía que la habilidad sensorial del chunnin era muy buena.

Llegaron al onsen en el cual habían divisado al hombre, Kakashi utilizó alguna técnica de coqueteo extraña para obtener información de la recepcionista obteniendo como respuesta lo que ya sabían.

-La única información nueva que obtuvimos es la existencia de estas aguas termales. - Iruka había sacado su mapa marcando el lugar en el. Habían llegado al lugar que les habían dicho encontrando un edificio modesto y atractivo.

-Bueno no perdamos el tiempo. - Kakashi deseaba poder regresar cuanto antes y terminar aquella misión rápidamente.

-Momento. - el castaño se puso frente a él guardando el mapa. - No creo que Jiraiya-sama acceda a acompañarnos de manera tan fácil. - Tras decir esto comenzó a idear un plan.

Kakashi observaba la mirada del otro, completamente perdida entre sus ideas. No quería aceptarlo, pero se había ganado el intentar su idea. Ninguna otra persona le había seguido el paso de esa manera y eso hablaba bien de sus habilidades. Aunque él no era conocido por ser una persona paciente así que si tardaba más en enunciar su idea estaba listo para abandonarlo.

\- ¡Lo tengo! - respondió triunfal el moreno con una sonrisa.

Esa noche ambos lograron escabullirse en los baños e idearon una trampa en la cual el hombre sin duda caería. El plan incluía a alguno de ellos disfrazado como mujer, pero acordaron no hablar de eso. Jiraiya cayó en la trampa y lograron "convencerlo" de regresar con ellos a Konohagakure.

Ambos estaban felices, la misión había terminado con éxito y podrían regresar a casa al día siguiente. Una vez que se aseguraron que el hombre no escaparía decidieron celebrar por un trabajo bien hecho. Después de la cena dieron un pequeño paseo y regresaron a la habitación que compartirían esa noche. Habían bajado su guardia, se habían confiado tras haber asegurado su misión. Así que no detectaron el par de ojos observándolos desde lejos.

Llegaron relativamente rápido a Konoha con su objetivo acorralado. Kakashi se despidió dejándole el trabajo del llenado del reporte al moreno y este asintió. Ambos pensaron que su relación terminaría ahí. Que erróneos estaban.

-.-

Iruka caminaba por los pasillos de la academia con un par de libros en las manos. Tan atento estaba que no se daba cuenta de las miradas que los demás sensei le dedicaban y mucho menos de los alumnos. Llegó a su aula escuchando como el silencio se hacía presente al abrir la puerta. Camino a su escritorio y volteo a ver a sus niños. Todos y cada uno de ellos aguantaban la risa fracasando en su intento. Extrañado inspecciono su escritorio buscando alguna broma pesada que quisieran hacerle, pero no percibía nada fuera de su lugar. Finalmente decidió darse la vuelta hacia el pizarrón. Frente a él había un dibujo enorme de él tomado de la mano del peliplateado y muchos corazones decoraban los espacios en blanco.

-.-

Kakashi estaba acostumbrado a que la gente hablara de él, era algo usual en su vida. Muchos shinobis le tenían envidia e inventaban rumores sobre él, muchos niños le tenían miedo y la mayoría de los adultos lo evitaban. Pero las amas de casa jamás le habían dirigido la mirada. Eso hasta esa mañana cuando había decidido hacer su recorrido diario por la aldea. Parecía que a las mujeres no tenían instinto de supervivencia ya que no escondían el hecho de estarlo observando. Algo muy raro estaba pasando por aquí.

-Mi muy estimado rival que alegría ver que aquella misión no causo ningún daño en ti. De lo contrario me habría sentido ofendido como tu rival. - Gai se anunció de la única manera que podía hacerlo, hablando y moviéndose a diestra y siniestra. Kakashi volteo a verlo, pero su atención regreso con las mujeres viendo que aún lo observaban cuchicheando entre ellas.

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? – preguntó en voz alta finalmente bajando su libro de su rostro. Normalmente le gustaba la atención, pero esta era demasiada.

\- ¿Hum? - Gai siguió la mirada del hombre viendo a las mujeres hablar entre ellas para después hablar con otra y seguir su camino aun platicando. –Vaya parece que el día de hoy estas en boca de todos.

-Esto no es normal. - Respondió Kakashi ignorando el comentario de su acompañante.

-Probablemente se deba a _aquel_ rumor. - el otro hombre sonreía al hablar. La relación de ambos se basaba en una sana competencia, en medir las habilidades y valorar al vencedor. Pero de vez en cuando un poco de broma era bien aceptado. Por lo general era por parte del dueño del sharingan así que Gai estaba feliz de que fuera su turno.

\- ¿Qué rumor? -cuestiono un poco molesto. Estaba al tanto de todos los rumores que se decían de él y siempre estaba preparado para afrontarlos de una manera cool y desinteresada. Pero antes tenía que saber contra que lidiaba.

\- ¿¡Ese chunnin y yo!? ¿¡Estás loco!?-grito Kakashi desde la azotea del edificio. Se había hartado de tantas miradas extrañas así que había convencido al hombre de acompañarlo a un lugar donde pudieran platicar sin ser interrumpidos. Ahora al ver al hombre muerto de la risa por su situación no se arrepentía para nada de su decisión.

-Tranquilo mi enamoradizo rival, eso dicen todos no yo. -finalmente se defendió tras haber reído un buen rato. Se acercó a Kakashi y paso su brazo sobre su hombro cambiando el tono de su voz. -Quiero que sepas que si por algún motivo los rumores terminan siendo ciertos nuestra relación no cambiara. Aprecio mucho tener a alguien con quien competir y el hecho de que finalmente hayas decidido aceptar tu amor por aquel hombre no influirá en la manera en la que te admiro. ¡El amor es la clave de la juventud!

El hombre había dejado de escuchar mientras su mente trabajaba rápidamente. Por lo general no le importaban este tipo de rumores, pero todo tenía un límite.

-.-

\- ¿¡A quién demonios se le ocurrió semejante tontería!? Acabo de conocer al tipo, nunca antes nos habíamos dirigido la palabra. - Iruka caminaba de un lado a otro. Había decidido no reaccionar a la obra de arte de sus alumnos y simplemente dejarles tarea extra por aquella broma inocente. Pensó que ellos lo habían hecho para molestarlo, pero después de analizar bien las miradas que lo observaban finalmente reacciono. Algo no estaba bien aquí, además un par de chicas lo habían felicitado por ser tan valiente.

Al llegar a la sala de maestros se encontró con la kunoichi comiendo un poco de dango. Tras saludarse e intercambiar un par de palabras la mujer le pregunto porque no había compartido con ella su interés amoroso a lo que el maestro le pregunto a que se refería. La chica no dudo en ponerlo al día de los rumores que había sobre él.

-Bueno Iruka, también existe el amor a primera vista. -dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. Ahora entendía porque el moreno no se había interesado en ella de esa manera.

-Todos son inventos, hay gente que no tiene nada que hacer y se dedica a hablar de los demás.

-No tienes que fingir conmigo Iruka, soy tu amiga. Me hubiera gustado haberlo escuchado de ti, pero quiero que sepas que te apoyare.

Una pequeña vena pulso en la frente del hombre al escuchar las palabras de la chica. Sabía que sería difícil convencerla, pero tenía que hacer algo o aquel rumor estúpido se esparciría. Tras terminar las clases se percató de que aún era víctima de las miradas de todos y honestamente ya se estaba cansando.

-Sensei sí que te lo tenías muy calladito. -Naruto se acercó a conversar con él al final de las clases.

-Naruto… ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste? - la ira del maestro tenía reputación casi mundial y ahora el rubio temía haberla despertado.

Fueron al ichiraku a conversar, claro no sin que antes el maestro le prometiera que no iba a castigarlo por lo que le dijera.

-Todo el mundo dice que en esa misión tú y Kakashi-sensei se hicieron más que amigos.

\- ¿Quién te dijo eso?

-No recuerdo muy bien quien fue el primero, pero he escuchado a mucha gente decirlo. -respondió el niño aun cohibido. Iruka se veía realmente molesto por la situación, pero él se había alegrado de saber que su sensei favorito tenía a alguien especial.

-No puedo creerlo. - Iruka ni siquiera había probado su ramen. Esta situación era ridícula, increíble. ¿Quién había iniciado esos rumores tan tontos? ¿con que objetivo?

-Iruka-sensei quiero que sepas que… para mí siempre vas a ser mi favorito. Y si Kakashi-sensei te hace sufrir en algún momento no se lo perdonare.

El moreno quería llorar. Por un lado, estaba feliz de escuchar aquellas palabras de parte de Naruto, pero por otro…esta situación se estaba descontrolando demasiado. No fue capaz de responderle nada y simplemente saco dinero de su bolsillo, palmeo la espalda del chico y se fue.

Cuando llego a la torre Hokage estaba seguro de que era una terrible broma de mal gusto. Se estaba volviendo loco al escuchar tanto murmullo a su alrededor. Los que esperaban entregar sus reportes, sus compañeros de oficina, incluso los que solo estaban ahí por equis razón, todos y cada uno de ellos hablaban de él. Estaba sumamente seguro.

De repente alguien apareció en la sala. Una bomba de humo y tenía a Kakashi frente a él. Al verlo su enojo aumento. Lo que le faltaba, ahora si no dejarían de hablar.

-Tengo que hablar contigo. -Fue lo único que dijo Kakashi.

Iruka se levantó de su silla listo para gritarle pero eso solo atraería más atención hacia ellos. Se disculpó y camino siguiendo al hombre hasta que salieron del edificio. Se alejaron de los transeúntes curiosos que los miraban para poder hablar. Una vez solos reino el silencio entre ellos. Iruka estaba seguro de que él ya conocía aquellos rumores y probablemente estaba igual de molesto que él. Ahora solo tenía que ver como desmentirlos.

-Mira Iruka-sensei. –comenzó a hablar el peliplateado aun dándole la espalda. - Esta misión que completamos me hizo ver un lado nuevo tuyo y admirar tus habilidades. – finalmente volteo a verlo. -Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que yo me sienta atraído por ti de ninguna manera.

-… ¿Qué? -finalmente pregunto Iruka después de algunos minutos. ¿Qué estaba insinuando?

-Verás…es probable que por la adrenalina y el hecho de que hubiera estado feliz por haber terminado rápido la misión te haya llevado a malinterpretar mis acciones.

-Detente un momento. -el moreno lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar. - ¿Acaso crees que yo…inicie estos rumores entre nosotros?

El silencio se hizo presente. Kakashi estaba convencido de que el menor había quedado impresionado con sus habilidades y había presumido con los demás que su relación había avanzado hasta el punto de convertirse en…amantes.

\- ¡Yo no inicie esos rumores! -Iruka exploto gritando. Kami este hombre era demasiado engreído.

-Si no fuiste tú, ¿Quién más?

-Por si no lo recuerdas yo también soy una víctima de esta broma de mal gusto.

-Aquí la única víctima soy yo. Mira que emparejarme con un hombre. -el peliplateado simulo limpiarse una lagrima. Iruka le dedico una mirada de odio pura. Ahora lo importante era investigar cómo habían iniciado esos rumores.

Decidieron separarse para indagar en esto. Kakashi iría por las calles para ver quienes hablaban sobre ellos mientras Iruka regresaría a la torre a ver qué información podía obtener. Mientras Kakashi caminaba se topó con Asuma, quien fumada su cigarrillo despreocupado. Al verlo se acercó a él alzando la mano.

-Bienvenido de regreso. - lo saludo apagando su cigarrillo.

-Antes de que digas una palabra déjame decirte que todo es mentira.

-Y yo que apenas iba a felicitarte. -sonrió el hombre. Una parte de él creía que todo era mentira mientras otra dudaba. Si bien era sabido que Kakashi era un inadaptado social, Iruka era perfecto para hacerse cargo de ese tipo de personas.

Kakashi siguió su camino, anotaba mentalmente a quienes escuchaba hablar de él y hacia un análisis de sus relaciones sociales.

Asuma observo al hombre irse, pero noto que alguien se acercaba a su lado.

\- ¿Qué te dijo? -Kurenai pregunto al observar al hombre a lo lejos.

-Que no es cierto. -respondió el hombre encogiéndose de hombros.

-Probablemente les dio vergüenza al ver que todos en la aldea hablaban de ellos. -dijo con un tono de preocupación. -Acaban de empezar a salir… ¿Qué tal si ya tuvieron su primera pelea?

-No creo que eso sea.

Antes de que pudiera terminar su idea la chica había desaparecido. Conociéndola probablemente estaría planeado que hacer para ayudarlos.

-.-

Al caer la noche Iruka y Kakashi volvieron a reunirse. Tras rastrear los rumores escucharon que alguno de los shinobis que habían llegado el mismo día que ellos fueron los primeros en empezar los rumores. Uno de ellos había dicho que los había visto en el hotel de las termales y alguien más había insinuado que algo había pasado entre ellos.

-No tiene sentido saber quién fue. -Iruka paso sus manos sobre su cara, realmente cansado de la situación. -Estoy seguro de que en un par de días cuando vean que ni siquiera hablamos entre nosotros se darán cuenta de que no era cierto.

-Eso espero. -coincidió Kakashi.

Ambos confiaron en que encontrarían alguien más de quien chismear y su "relación" caería en el olvido. Sin embargo, habían pasado 3 días e Iruka seguía borrando dibujos enormes en su pizarrón. Kakashi sentía que todas y cada una de las mujeres lo odiaban por haberse robado al sensei, incluso comenzaba a tener pesadillas con sus miradas.

Iruka suspiro intentando calmarse. Su plan no parecía haber funcionado, algunos creían que era demasiado tímido o que habían preferido mantener su "relación" oculta.

-No te preocupes Iruka todo estará bien. -escucho la voz de Anko. Al levantar la vista vio que la chica no estaba sola, Kurenai estaba con ella.

-Sabemos que es lo que está pasando y lo sentimos mucho. -dijo la pelinegra sentándose a su lado.

\- ¿A sí? -pregunto el moreno, ya ni sabía que pensar cuando las conversaciones iniciaban así.

-Nosotros te ayudaremos a recuperarlo. -Anko se sentó también a su lado sonriente tomándolo de la mano.

\- ¿Qué? -el enojo le había dejado paso a la resignación.

\- ¿Se pelearon verdad? No te preocupes por eso, decidimos ayudarles. Asuma y Gai están hablando con él ahora mismo.

Iruka no supo cómo, pero se encontraba siendo arrastrado por ambas chicas hacia un parque. A lo lejos pudo ver a Kakashi siendo retenido por ambos hombres. Finalmente quedaron uno frente al otro. Kakashi lucia igual de cansado que él.

-Los dejaremos conversar un poco, pero sepan que estaremos aquí si necesitan algo. -Anko señalo una banca lejana. Los otros 3 asintieron y caminaron hasta la banca. Una vez ahí se sentaron sin quitarles la vista de encima.

Iruka suspiro y decidió ayudar al otro a liberarse mientras Kakashi le agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza. Su plan había fracasado, tenían que idear otra manera de superar esto. Habían intentado convencerlos al separarse, pero tal vez trabajando juntos podrían aclarar el mal entendido.

\- ¿Tú sabes que tienen en mente? -pregunto Iruka recargándose en un árbol.

-Algo de unas citas para recuperar lachispa, según Gai. -dijo Kakashi sobando sus muñecas.

De nuevo ambos se quedaron callados hasta que una idea apareció en la mente del menor. Si no puedes con el enemigo…

-Hagámoslo. -dijo parándose frente a él.

\- ¿Qué?

-Dije que lo hagamos, tengamos las citas.

-Sensei por si no lo recuerdas el plan que tienen es volvernos a juntar, aunque nunca estuvimos juntos para empezar.

-Por eso, tengamos esas citas. Una vez que ellos vean que no se encendió la…. chispa, se darán por vencidos.

Kakashi considero el plan. Nunca había pasado el tiempo con alguien más que Gai y Asuma, todos preferían alejarse de él. Si ellos veían que Iruka no lo aguantaba se convencerían que no son nada. Era un buen plan debía reconocerlo. El sensei sí que era bueno para pensar bajo presión.

-Me parece buena idea.

-Muy bien, pero tenemos que comportarnos. -Iruka entro en modo sensei, tenía que explicar de manera que fuera entendido al 100%. -Si ellos creen que saboteamos la cita a propósito no nos creerán.

-Si tienes razón. -volteo a ver a sus captores notando como no les quitaban la mirada de encima. -Solo no te enamores de mi sensei. -extendió su mano ofreciéndosela al moreno.

Iruka sonrió y acepto su mano. A lo lejos escucharon el grito de un par de mujeres y segundos después el cuarteto estaba de regreso. El moreno les informo que habían accedido a tener un par de citas para intentar salvar la relación y les pidió de manera muy encarecida que si no resultaba no los molestaran más. Ambas chicas asintieron energéticamente secundadas por Gai mientras Asuma encendía otro cigarrillo. Y así comenzaron las citas.

Su primera cita fue al día siguiente. Iruka invitó a Kakashi a comer al Ichiraku a media tarde. Sentían las miradas curiosas sobre ellos, mientras más observaran mejor. El peliplateado se lució realmente, fue a esperar al sensei a la academia, se ofreció a llevar sus libros e incluso le jalo la silla antes de que sentara. Pero fallo al elegir el platillo del moreno. Como resultado Iruka rio mientras Kakashi se veía algo incómodo.

-No tienes que sentirte fuera de tu zona de confort, solamente vinimos a comer. -intento calmarlo el sensei.

-Si lo sé, pero si vamos a hacer esto quiero hacerlo bien. No suelo hacer las cosas a medias. -respondió serio el mayor.

-Entiendo eso. -sonrió Iruka asintiendo. Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio hasta que llego su ramen. -Ya ni pregunte, pero… ¿si te gusta el ramen? -pregunto Iruka observando de reojo como el otro acomodaba su máscara. Noto incluso que le daba la espalda para no dejarle ver su rostro.

-Como de todo menos cosas dulces.

-Te entiendo perfectamente, yo tampoco las tolero mucho que digamos.

Cuando los interrogaron por cómo había sido su cita ambos respondieron que bien. La comida había estado rica y la plática entretenida. Anko y Kurenai sonreían al pensar que todo iba según el plan.

Otro día fueron al cine, era una cita clique que no podían ignorar aparentemente. Las opciones eran limitadas y una de ellas era una comedia romantica que casualmente iniciaba justo cuando ellos llegaron al lugar. Encogiéndose de hombros ambos entraron al cine.

Obviamente aburrido, Kakashi comenzó a cambiar el dialogo de los personajes por oraciones sin sentido. No supo en que momento Iruka le siguió el juego cambiando la trama total de la película. Las risas de ambos interrumpían el ambiente de la sala causando que los callaran un par de veces. Al final mientras todos lloraban con el desenlace ellos reían intentando controlarse.

Ese día ambos se habían divertido. La creatividad del mayor había sorprendido al moreno y había decidido divertirse en lugar de molestarse por la interrupción a la película.

La siguiente cita fue en el campo de entrenamiento. Kakashi no solía tener muchas citas, siempre que quería algo de una mujer era directo y sin rodeos, pero esto era nuevo para él. Gai había sido el responsable de aconsejarlo en ese momento.

-No pudo haber ideado algo peor. -Anko se quejó, en su mente se mostraban un sinfín de escenarios distintos.

-Dale una oportunidad a mi noble rival. Puede que no sea una persona muy reflexiva, pero es culpa de sus sentimientos. - Gai comenzó a hablar siendo silenciado en la mente de los demás.

\- ¿y bien? ¿qué se supone que haremos? -pregunto Iruka estirando.

Kakashi no supo que contestar simplemente había pensado en alguna actividad que pudieran hacer juntos. Por su lado el sensei sabía identificar muy bien cuando alguien no tenía idea de que decir.

-Bueno digamos que…el primero en cansarse invita una ronda. -propuso Iruka.

El mayor asintió y comenzaron a pelear. Después de unos minutos ambos estaban arrepentidos de su decisión. El contacto cuerpo a cuerpo les hiso sentir un nivel de intimidad mayor. Además de que admiraron las habilidades del otro. Al terminar el combate Kakashi salió victorioso. Mientras tomaban algo de beber Iruka deshizo su peinado ya que su cabello se había soltado un poco. Busco otra liga en sus bolsillos hasta toparse con la mirada atenta del mayor.

-… ¿Qué? -pregunto algo sonrojado.

-No nada, nunca te había visto con el cabello suelto. -respondió Kakashi rascando su nuca. -Te queda bien.

El sonrojo del maestro aumento y se volteó asintiendo con la cabeza. Después fueron a un bar en inconscientemente sus cuerpos buscaban el contacto del otro.

Tras estas citas Kakashi se dio cuenta de algo: Iruka era respetuoso y considerado, además de realmente apuesto. Iruka se dio cuenta de que el mayor solía ser malinterpretado y realmente se esforzaba en todo lo que hacía.

Finalmente llegó su última cita: un picnic en el bosque. Ambos accedieron a llevar algo de comer. Kakashi había comprado algo ya listo mientras que Iruka cocino su platillo. Después de platicar un poco compartieron un rato en silencio, a gusto de tener la compañía del otro. Como postre el moreno preparo una gelatina de café para ambos, algo dulce no tan dulce.

Al terminar esa cita sus captores aparecieron para ver si sus esfuerzos habían tenido frutos. Iruka les dijo que tras esas citas habían decidido permanecer como amigos y Kakashi solamente asintió. Anko y Kurenai reclamaron culpando al peliplata por no haberse esforzado más mientras que Asuma prometió mantenerlas vigiladas.

-.-

Días después Kakashi se preguntaba si había tomado la decisión correcta. Disfruto mucho el tiempo que paso con el moreno y tras haber pasado tanto tiempo escuchando la idea de salir juntos no le parecía tan mala. Pero Iruka se había mostrado tan molesto que no sabía que pensar. Se toparon un par de veces en la aldea y el maestro lo saludo como si nada. Parecía que todos se habían acostumbrado a verlos juntos así que tal vez era el momento de profundizar su relación.

Kakashi espero a Iruka afuera de la torre por la noche, a veces iban a cenar juntos. Al terminar su turno se encontraron afuera y se dirigieron al restaurant.

-Fue una situación extraña, pero agradezco que hayan empezado esos rumores. -dijo Iruka mientras caminaban de regreso a casa.

\- ¿De verdad? Lucias muy molesto el primer día.

-No me gusta que la gente chismee de la vida privada de los demás. Aunque si no hubiera sido por esos chismes jamás nos habríamos hecho amigos. -sonrió Iruka rascando su nariz, gesto que al mayor le parecía adorable.

Ese era el momento, era ahora o nunca. Tomo la mano del otro obligándolo a detenerse frente a él. Iruka le dedico una mirada interrogativa pero no dijo nada, simplemente espero a que estuviera listo para hablarle.

-Sé que al principio estuvimos en contra de esa idea, pero te he conocido más como persona y me he dado cuenta de que me gustas…más que como amigo. -dijo el mayor volteando a verlo a los ojos. Observo el sonrojo aparecer de nuevo en el rostro del maestro. El otro no dijo nada solamente se quedó quieto.

Finalmente, Iruka camino hacia él, tomo su mano y se inclinó para besarlo. El beso lo tomo desprevenido, pero cuando reacciono correspondió el beso atrayéndolo hacia él. Se separaron, ambos jadeando y sonriendo.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen Kakashi, si el río suena es por que trae piedras.

Ambos sonrieron y volvieron a besarse. Varias personas los vieron, pero simplemente se encogieron de hombros. Los únicos que no se habían dado cuenta de la atracción entre ellos finalmente habían abierto los ojos.

-FIN-

Dicho mexicano: "si el río suena es porque trae piedras" que quiere decir que, si se tiene sospecha de algo, es probable que sea verdad.


End file.
